


Pranking and Dating

by The_Ravenclaw_Heiress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Marauderesses, Marauders, Marauders era, Prank Products, Prank War, Pranks, Zonkos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ravenclaw_Heiress/pseuds/The_Ravenclaw_Heiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1977 and James Potter has asked Lily Evans out just one too many times. This one time Lily and her friends Emmeline, Marlene and Alice decide to pay him back by starting the biggest prank war in Hogwarts history. They become the Marauderesses and match the Marauders.</p><p>Will Lily end up falling for James? Who will win the prank war? Who will fall for who?  No one knows!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranking and Dating

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a chapter where I'm going to tell you about me and how often I'm going to update and things like that.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That is J.K. Rowling. I got the name Marauderesses from a story on fanfiction.net. It's called The Infamous Prank War of 1977.

Hi everyone,

I'm Izzy.

I plan to be posting every Sunday, maybe Wednesday if I can make it. Right now I'm on holidays so you will be receiving more posts than what I probably would normally do.

This is my first fanfiction so please no flames and just comments that give me advice on what I could do better or that tell me that I'm doing ok.

I'm still in school so don't expect this to be amazing. I will try and make the chapters as long as I can. I will try to answer comments.

Thanks,  
Izzy


End file.
